The Moon Shall Never Have Them
|date= |place=Leningrad |result=Allies victory, Cherdenko and Krukov are locked into cryoprison. |side1=Allies |side2=USSR |commanders1=*"Commander" *Warren |commanders2=*Cherdenko *Krukov |forces1=2 Shrinked MCVs 10 Mirage Tanks Proton Collider Entire Allied arsenal |forces2=Vacuum Imploder 7 Iron Curtains Entire Soviet arsenal including Premier Elite Guard, under effect of the Iron Curtain |casual1=Average many shot down allied aircraft |casual2=Heavy Space Shuttle 7 iron Curtains Vacuum Imploder }} Operation "The Moon shall never have them" is the final operation where the Allies defeated the Soviets for backstabbing them. Act 1: Micro-Siege At the beginning of the battle, the Allies shrank several MCVs by using cryocopters to get them quickly behind Soviet lines. When that rather risky move was successfully done, the Allies Chronoed in Mirage tanks to help clear the area from Soviet forces. That done, Premier Cherdenko revealed his plan to escape to "the one place that hasn't been corrupted by capitalism: space". That left the Allies with about 20-50 minutes to destroy the fortress before shuttle was launched. Part One: Honey, I Shrunk the MCVs Two MCVs were shrunken down to run through the strong Soviet resistance and managed to avoid being crushed. Part Two: Deadly Mirages The Mirage tanks were worthy opponents to the Soviets; two Apocalypse tanks couldn't even kill one Mirage tank. The Mirage tanks' Spectrum Cannons devastated everything in their paths, forcing the Soviets off the plateau. Cherdenko contacted the Commanders afterward. He cursed them for "raining on his glorious parade" and revealed that he intended to escape into outer space with a shuttle hidden underneath the fortress. Needless to say, he appeared insane. Act 2: Fall of the Iron Curtain The Soviet Premier's fortress in the middle of the island was protected by 7 Iron Curtains and his elite guard, which were protected by the Iron Curtains too. Because of that, the Allied commanders had to focus on taking down those Iron Curtains. Warren took the western three devices, while the Unknown Commander took the eastern three. Natasha was seen in action defending the devices, but died during the fights. The moment the Allied Commander destroyed the third Iron Curtain, the Soviet General Krukov brought his Vacuum Imploder online, planning to destroy the Allied forces with it. Luckily, Warren destroyed his last Iron Curtain, which enabled the Allies to employ a pincer move on the final base, utterly destroying the base, the Vacuum Imploder and the final Iron Curtain. This brought down the shielding of the Fortress, enabling the Allied Forces to move to their third and final Act. The Eastern Iron Curtains Objective Iron Curtain Alpha The first one was protected by War Factories and many Vehicles. The Allies sent Guardian Tanks and Mirage Tanks to counter the horde of vehicles. In an ensuring Tankfight between Allied Guardian and Soviet Hammer Tanks, the Iron Curtain is destroyed, along with some of the Factories. The Allies then sent Engineers to capture some of the remaining the Soviet War Factories and the Battle Lab to prevent more Soviet apocalypse Tanks from attacking the allies. The Allies Proceed with the next plan to destroy the Soviets, activating the Mirage Tanks GAP Generator while having some Apocalypse Tanks and Bullfrogs escorting to the next target. Objective Iron Curtain Beta The second curtain was surrounded by garrisons of Flak Troopers and Conscripts, but heavy bombardment from Athena Cannons utterly destroyed those garrisons and the Flak Troopers were killed. The Iron Curtain was then obliterated from space with a laser. Objective Iron Curtain Gamma The third Iron Curtain was guarded by some ground troops, including a single Apocalypse tank, and MiG's from two Airfields. Using a blast from the Proton Collider to destroy the Airfields and the guards, this cleared the way for bombers to level the third curtain. The other 3 Western Iron Curtains The western Iron Curtain bases were set up in a similar way, enabling commander Warren to progress almost as fast as the Commander on the eastern side, which would help in moving to the final Iron Curtain. One of the Iron Curtains were protected heavily with Apocalypse Tanks so instead of doing a frontal assault the Spies bribed the Apocalypse Tanks and the Apocalypse Tanks begin serving the Allies by firing their Drakons on the Soviet Bases and destroying the Iron Curtain. The Allied Army marches on to destroy the remaining Soviet Bases. Objective Iron Curtain Delta and the Vacuum Imploder As soon as the third Iron Curtain was destroyed by the Allied Commander, Soviet Commander Krukov brought a Vacuum Imploder online, planning to destroy the Allied bases. Through luck and cunning, Warren had just destroyed his third curtain, which enabled the Allies to perform a pincer move, crushing the base, killing Natasha, and destroying the final Iron Curtain and the Vacuum Imploder before it could fire. Casualties were very high for both sides in the attack. The Soviets had well-cordinated defenses, with Tesla Coils defending the two bridges leading into the Soviet base, while Flak Cannons and MiGs covered the sky. Dreadnoughts were docked in the canals, prepared to pound the Allies as they advanced. Soviet Apocalypse and Tesla Tanks rolled out to meet the Allies' assualt. However, the Allies had bought Athena Cannons and Mirage Tanks to the party, along with the full might of the Allied Airforce. Vindicators made bombing runs on the Soviet armored divisions, while Apollos and MiGs tore each other to shreds in the skies above. Century Bombers made bombing runs on the Dreadnoughts in the canals, removing them from the battle. Eventually, the combined arms of the Allies overwelmed the Soviet defenders, and the Iron Curtains and the Vacuum Imploder were destroyed. Act 3: One Final Siege Now, as the Iron Curtains were down, the fortress was still heavily defended by numerous Soviet units, such as Tesla Tanks, MiGs, Kirovs, Desolator Bombers, V4 Rocket Launchers and Apocalypse Tanks, to name a few. In addition, the fortress was heavily armoured and as such very hard to destroy. Nonetheless, the Allies had their Proton Colliders ready to fire, which resulted in a devastating effect on the island-fortress. Krukov sent a final Apocalypse tank battalion to attempt to kill Warren but were destroyed by a Mirage Ambush and a Century Bombing Run by the Commander. With most of the defenses destroyed, the MiG's and Kirovs shot down from the sky, and troops ready to be Chronoed on the island, a final bombing run was performed to clean the field in front of the fortress. The Allied Commanders used the Chronosphere to send their best units, which included several Athena Cannons and Mirage Tanks, to the island. Once there, the Mirage Tanks destroyed the final roaming Soviet units, while the Athena Cannons colored the spaceship, resulting in a spectacular strike which leveled the entire castle and the spaceship with it. Aftermath Somehow, Soviet Premier Cherdenko and Krukov survived the battle, and were quickly captured. After a short trial and for inhuman crimes, they were sent to cryoprison. The Allies' brilliant Commander, who had done all this, was congratulated by Field Marshal Bingham. With the Third World War all but finally over, Tanya and Eva both wanted to go out on a date with the commander, which resulted in a... rather awkward situation. But that was merely a prolouge of yet another bloody chapter of human history and the beginning of the Allies' worries in this new age, as the Tatsu-led puppet government in Japan is about to be besieged by the remaining shogunate, namely Kenji Tenzai, Shinzo and one "Takara". Meanwhile, the forward-thinking Emperor Tatsu has plans for the Soviets and Allies - plans that can very well mean Japan's independence. What's more, reports of a "Soviets Underground" were starting to spread, showing that the Soviet Union's far from defeated. And if that is not enough, one of the Empire's bioweapons, for reasons yet to be known, is about to tear the entire Shiro Psychic Research Facility apart from the inside once more... The Uprising has begun. Category:Allied Red Alert III missions